


Surprise, Surprise!

by Jhellnah



Series: Ho Ho Ho Secret Santa! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, College AU, Jackson is a great boyfriend, M/M, got5 are the perfect friends/wingmen, mark loves his mans lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhellnah/pseuds/Jhellnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is in Hong Kong for Family and Fencing tournament. Mark is left in Korea by himself for Christmas. Or he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> *MAD era/Winter Edition*

"Have a great Christmas weekend everyone. No homework." The teacher called out when the bell rang. Students cheered and shuffled around to clean up and leave. Mark was one of the few to take their time getting ready. He kind of wasn't excited for his holiday weekend. Why?

Because he was spending it alone.

It's not that he doesn't have friends or family. It's just his family lives in Los Angeles and he doesn't have the money to fly there. And his friends are spending their Christmas with their own family. Well he wasn't going to be alone at first. He was planning to spend it with his long term boyfriend, Jackson. But sadly the platinum blonde had to leave for a national fencing competition in Hong Kong, where his family lives. Mark didn't expect to see Jackson until after Christmas. So the almond blonde must be alone this year. And it makes Mark sad because this was supposed to be his and Jackson's first Christmas alone after dating for 5 years. But Mark didn't want to be selfish so he had to pushed Jackson to leave for the competition.

He put his book bag on his shoulder and walked out of the classroom. He texted Jinyoung saying he was out of class. The group decided to at least see each other today at Mark and Jackson’s apartment before everyone left tonight to their homes.

Jinyoung replied back saying they would be at his place. He put his phone away and hurried to his home.

\----------------

 

“Hyung, finally. You're so slow!” Youngjae smiled as Mark rolled his eyes. “Shut up Jae.”

“C’mon it's cold outside, Junior is cuddling too close to me.” Jaebum muttered as he shivered in place with Jinyoung wrapped around his right arm. The other male pouted and smacked his chest. “You like me this close to you.”

“I won't admit to anything.”

Mark blocked the bickering “close” friends and unlocked his door. The three friends hurried inside and sighed feeling the warmth in Mark’s home. They took off their coats and shoes before walking to the cozy living room. It was decorated with the holiday atmosphere and in the corner was a tall decorated tree (Jackson insisted on a tree).

“Ah you guys did a nice job in decorating.” Jinyoung said aloud as he looked around.

“Yeah we did it before Jackson left.”

Youngjae plopped onto couch, “So when is he supposed to be home?”

The oldest shrugged. “I’m not sure, some time after Christmas and before New Years.”

Youngjae frowned, “I feel bad now, you’re going to be alone...”

Mark smiled, “It’s okay Jae, I’ll survive.”

“Well at least we can do some kind of celebration.” Jaebum opened his book bag and pulled out a box wrapped with a bow, “Merry Christmas Mark.”

Mark smiled and grabbed the box. “Thanks guys.”

“It’s nothing big but we thought we should at least get you something.” Jinyoung spoke.

“Can I open it now?”

“Of course!”

They all sat down on the couches and Mark began to open the present. After the wrapping was tore off he opened the box and laughed. It was a scrapbook and on the cover was Jackson with a pair of silly glasses as he pushed his chin in and poked his top teeth out. “Oh my god what the hell guys.”

Youngjae nudged him “Open it.”

Mark did and a small smile spread across his face. Page after page were pictures of he and Jackson together going as far back as junior year of high school to present time. “Guys this is really nice.”

“You’re welcome. It took a while to put together. We all had to gather pictures and even steal some from here without you noticing.”

Mark looked at Jinyoung, “You stole from here?”

“Ah well-Ouch!” Jinyoung cried as Jaebum smacked his head. “Idiot you talk too much!”

“What?! It’s the truth!”

Mark chuckled and Youngjae just muttered under his breath. “I can’t believe they are older than me…”

\----------------

 

It was christmas morning when the almond blonde woke up. He stretched his limbs and lazily got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and decided to make some coffee. As he was doing so his phone started to ring. He grabbed it and smiled seeing who it was, instinctively speaking his native language. “Hello.”

**“Merry Christmas Mark!!!”**

The almond blonde smiled. “Merry Christmas Mom and Dad, or Christmas Eve.”

He could hear his other family members talking in the background and laughed lightly. They always were happy around this time of the year.

“How’s everything going over there?” He asked.

**“It’s still warm as always. Your Aunts and Uncles are coming tomorrow and your grandparents too.”** his mom answered,  **“What about you honey?”**

“I’m just going to stay home, maybe go take a walk around the city later tonight.”

**“Oh honey I’m so sorry Jackson can’t be there this year, did he call you yet?”**

“Not yet. He’s probably knocked out from the competition yesterday. I’ll call him later. And it’s okay mom, I’ll be fine.”

**“I know you will. It’ll be a great holiday for you.”**

Mark was felt there was a hidden meaning to her words but before he could ask she spoke again.  **“Well honey I have to go, we have a lot to prepare for.”**

“That’s okay. I’ll talk to you later Mom.”

**“OK, love you.”**

“Love you too.” Mark hung up the phone. He grabbed his coffee and walked into the livingroom. He turned on the TV and put on a christmas movie. “Ah I almost forgot.” He grabbed his phone and texted his friends Merry Christmas. He instantly got replies and some stupid pictures of Bambam in his pride and joy; his ugly sweater. He rolled his eyes focusing on the TV again. After the movie ended Mark put his cup in the sink and noticed how the city was covered with white and more white speckles were floating around. He was happy he at least got a white christmas.

He looked at the clock and saw it was noon time. He guessed Jackson would be awake by now, so he called him. After the third ring the call was answered,  **“Hello?”**

Hearing that Jackson spoke in english he responded the same. “Hey Kaka.”

**“Ah Markie Pooh~! Hey Merry Christmas!!”**

“Merry Christmas~. Did you just wake up?”

**“No, I’ve been up for a while now.”**

“Okay, how was the competition??”

**“It was good! I won gold, of course. Your babe is going to play in the Olympics I tell yah!”**

Mark smiled hearing Jackson’s excitement. “I know you will, and I’ll be there to cheer you on.”

**“How are you doing? You holding up good?”**

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just home relaxing waiting for you to come home~”

**“I’ll be home soon…. It’s really nice outside with all the snow.”**

Mark turned to the window and looked at the snow, “It’s snowing over there too?”

**“What? Oh yeah. Not a lot though so I guess it’s not that great.”** Jackson chuckled, but Mark felt a nervousness behind it.

“Kaka, you okay?”

**“Yup! I just can’t wait to see you.”**

“Well I’ll be here.”

**“I’m counting on it. Anyways I have to go. My coach is calling me.”**

“Alright, love you.”

**“Love you more. See you soon!”**

They hung up and Mark pouted. He didn’t know what else to do. He shrugged and walked right to his bed. Sleep sounded nice for now.

\----------------

 

It became dark around 7pm and Mark decided to take a walk. The city always looked nice with lights and decorations all around to see. He put on his coat and shoes and walked outside. He barely got off his steps when his phone rang. He answered, “Yoboseyo?”

**“Hyung!!”**

“Bambam? What’s up?”

It was another voice that spoke next,  **“We need your help!”**

**“Gyeomie let me talk!”**

Mark just listened as the two maknaes of their group began to talk over each other. “Uh, guys?”

**“Ah right. We need you to come to the quad hyung.”**

“At the University?” Mark was squinted his eyes in a pointed look to nothing, “Why?”

**“Don’t ask questions just come! And enter through the east wing, we’ll be over there.”**

“Bam-” He was cut off as Yugyeom shouted to be there and hung up. The almond blonde heaved a sigh and changed his plans, letting his feet carry him to the university. As promised he went to the east walkway and instantly stopped. “Wha?”

Lanterns were placed along the sides of the walkway and the trees were all wrapped with white blinking lights. He saw a red arrow on the floor pointing toward the quad. Quietly he walked down the walkway and ended at the center of the quad where the University’s large Christmas tree was placed. Tentatively he called out, “Bambam, Yugyeom?”

Suddenly music started to play and in christmas themed clothes, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and Jaebum came from the other side of the tree and started to sing.

 

_ Hundreds of confessions without success _

_ I feel so unconfident should I just go back _

_ I say I’ll confess for sure _

_ but it’s pointless with no actions in the end _

_ Can’t keep my head up in front of you _

 

Mark stood there frozen, surprised to see everyone. They didn’t seem to mind and kept singing. 

 

_ I’m in love with you, why are these words so hard _

_ I keep hesitating to say over and over again _

_ Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter _

_ I keep writing and tearing it over and over again _

_ You may not feel the same way as I do _

_ I may never see you again, _

_ that’s what I’m afraid of _

_ Don’t have the courage to tell you _

_ With this song let me _

_ open my heart to you _

_ I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (for a very long time) _

_ I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (I do) _

 

Bambam started to rap while Junior and Yugyeom danced around Mark making him laugh. 

 

_ All day long I wait for your reply _

_ I keep writing and erasing to make sure _

_ there’s no mistake in my words _

_ I accidently say things that I don’t mean _

_ The dramatic lines _

_ that I practiced in front of the mirror _

_ Are all forgotten when I stand _

_ in front of you, flustering me _

_ My hands hesitate in front of yours _

 

Then both Junior and Yugyeom grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to the tree as they sang.

 

_ My heartbeat sound getting louder, _

_ you might hear it yeah _

_ You may not feel the same way as I do _

_ I may never see you again, that’s what I’m afraid of _

_ Don’t have the courage to tell you _

_ With this song let me open my heart to you _

 

Jaebum and Youngjae pointed at Mark as they sang their part.

_ I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (for a very long time) _

_ I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (I do) _

 

The group moved away and from the other side of the tree a male with a large deer head on with a large bouquet of flowers walked in front of Mark. Mark was beyond confused as the deer man grabbed his hand and gave him the flowers but he didn’t pull away seeing how everyone was looking expectantly. Bambam came back out rapping.

 

_ My heart beats like a DRUM _

_ My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight _

_ My calendar just waits for the day marked red _

_ My confession just waits for my courage _

_ Though I am still a timid fool _

_ I hope this song I wrote for countless nights _

_ Deliver my sincerity _

_ Take one side of the earphone in your hand _

_ Shall we? _

 

The music stopped and the deer man let go of Mark’s hand. Slowly he grabbed the deer head and pulled it of his head, revealing himself. It took less than a second for Mark’s eyes to widen and his heart to swell seeing his boyfriend. “J-Jackson!”

Jackson smiled, “Hey babe.”

“W-what? H-”

“I flew back right after the competition was done and yes I and everyone else was here when I called you, if that’s what you’re asking. Are you surprised?”

Instead of answering Mark just hugged his boyfriend tight. The platinum blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist and chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Mark was enjoying Jackson’s warmth when he pulled away, too quick to Mark’s liking. Jackson only smiled and whispered, “I have another surprise.”  Mark stares at him confused until Jackson pulls something out of his jacket. He gasps as Jackson gets on one knee and opens a black box. A beautiful gold ring with a silver middle and the words “ _ M&J _ ” engraved inside the ring rested nicely in the box. Mark looked between the ring and his smiling boyfriend.

“Mark,” Jackson stared at him with such a warmth in his eyes it made Mark’s heart skip a beat. “We’ve been dating for 5 longs years and known each other for even longer. It could be argued you probably know me better than I know myself, and vise versa. You are a constant in my life that I never want to go away. You are the light to my darkness, my happiness, legit- my everything. Knowing I have you next to me and behind me to support me makes me feel like I can do anything. I’m  _ in  _ love you Mark, and I will never stop loving you. I want to officially make you mine, if you would have me. So Mark, will you marry me?”

Mark has tears coming down his face as he let out a shaky breath. He had so many feelings swirling in his body that he didn’t know what to do with himself. But he did know one thing, he had to answer Jackson. So with a shaky smiled trying to hold his sobs he nods his head quickly. Jackson grinned a scooped the older into his arms with a deep kiss. The music started to play again with Jaebum and Youngjae singing while everyone else screamed celebrating.

 

_ I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (for a very long time) _

_ I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (I do) _

 

Jackson pulled away and rested their heads together as he laughed. “I love you Mark.”

Mark smiled and pulled Jackson back for another kiss.  _ I love you too. _

Mrs. Tuan was right, it was a great holiday for him.

  
  
  
  


_ “So you asked our parents to marry me?” _

_ “Yup and they instantly said yes! You’ll be Wang Mark soon.” _

_ “Why can’t you be Tuan Jackson?” _

_ “Babe… We both know who’s the dominate one.” _

_ Jackson had a bruised cheek for 3 days after that. _

_ “I still love you Markie Pooh~” _


End file.
